The Sketchbook
by boshrocks
Summary: Dylan and William are hiding things from each other. Will Dylan hide it well enough? light hearted DYLAN/WILLIAM fluff. Warning: here there be slash. eventually. feedback is desirable.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan lowered his eyes to his sketchbook as William caught him staring. At him. Again.

_Stop it, man. He's going to think you're a bigger freak than he already does._ Dylan thought, absently doodling some adjustments to a sketch of his roommate.

"Hey, shouldn't you be doing that chem homework the mad professor set?"

Dylan looked up surprised. "Since when do you refer to your favourite teacher as the mad professor?"

William shrugged. "Christina said what he set was horrible and she's good at chem. You're not. Don't you think you should get started on it instead of doing your version of art?"

"For the millionth time art is-"

"What the artist says it is." William finished smirking.

Dylan scowled and returned to his sketch.

"What are you drawing anyway?" The question caught Dylan off balance and he shut the book quickly.

"It's none of your business." He snapped, inwardly wincing.

William raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. Sorry. I was just curious."

"I'm hungry. You want anything from the kitchen?" Dylan said it more to change the subject than anything.

"Dude you're always hungry. And no I'm alright."

Dylan shrugged and got up, leaving the sketchbook on the bed. When he got to the door, however, he paused. "Dude why do you have that class president poster on your wall?"

"Um…it won me the election so I keep it as a reminder."

"You need a reminder that you're class president, a job you do every day? Dude you stink at lying." Chuckling Dylan left and William heaved a sigh of relief.

It was late, so everyone was either asleep or doing homework. Jimi had midterms the next week so he'd probably be up revising for them. Dylan tried to be as quiet as possible so he didn't disturb anyone, but this was an old lighthouse with old wooden floors. And old wooden floors in old houses tend to creak when stepped on. Especially when you're trying to creep around quietly.

He got himself a glass of milk from the fridge and sat down at the table, facing the window. He could see the sickle moon, looking like the grin on the Cheshire cat and an idea for a painting came to mind.

"What are you doing up?" the surprise voice jolted him out of his thoughts. In the doorway stood Christina, not dressed for bed yet and looking decidedly frazzled.

"You're oh so charming brother isn't letting me get to sleep."

"Don't give me that, you're not even in your pj's yet."

"I don't wear pj's."

"Fine then. Your raggedy old t-shirt and pj bottoms. While we're on them can I make an observation?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"If it won't hurt then yeah."

"Has anyone noticed that the t-shirt you sleep in is an old one of William's?"

Dylan's eyes widening told the answer.

"How has he not noticed?"

"I put it on after he's gone to sleep and try and wake up before him."

"Dylan, this is you, you never wake up before he does."

"You'd be surprised."

"Am I allowed to ask why you wear it?"

"Because it smells like him. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Dylan looked at her smiling preppiness and part of him wanted to confide in her, because he needed someone to confide this in. Another part of him just wanted to slap her.

"Go on. You've been moping for days and frankly it's depressing the little kids. The sooner you tell William how you feel about him the better it'll be for all of us."

_Excuse me? What?!_

"You heard me." She said, reading his expression.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. I make it my business to know everyone else's business. I'm a cheerleader, it's what we do. I'll let you in on a secret since it'll help you along. I know my brother, and that means I can tell when he's gone into super hiding mode. I mean he's a pretty private guy anyway since mom died, so not many people notice when he has something big to hide. In fact I think I'm the only person who notices it."

"He's hiding something big?"

"Yeah. Since we met you North kids he's gone into super hiding mode big time. I thought that it was to do with dad marrying Helen, but then I noticed how he started to be like you. Haven't you noticed? He's started using phrases that you use all the time. And he's not wearing Jake Crew clothes so much."

"I noticed that."

"Did you also notice the way he looks at you the way you look at him?"

"No."

"He's got better reflexes than you so you never catch him looking. You're slow so he sees you. You should work on that."

"I can't help getting caught. Every time I look at him my mind wanders off into fantasy world and it takes a moment to get it back."

Christina giggled. "Nice…what-d'you-call-it?"

"Analogy?"

"That's the one."

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the moon. Christina reached over and took his glass of milk and took a sip. Dylan rolled his eyes. She was always doing that.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I can't. I mean, what if Frank found out? I don't want to think about what he'd do to us."

"Don't worry about dad, we can keep it secret from him. Helen won't mind too much I don't think."

"Nah, she just wants us to be happy."

"What's stopping you?"

"He's my stepbrother."

"Yeah, STEP-brother, not blood brother. Not the fact that he's…male?"

"God no. I knew I was gay when I turned fifteen. The family doesn't know."

"And I won't tell them. Just tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"He does. Look, I know him, and it's hard for him to be happy when he's hiding something this big. I want him to be happy. And I want you to stop moping."

"You really are a cheerleader aren't you?"

"Duh. Tell him. Please. You'll both be happier, I promise."

She stared at him intently, trying to force an answer out of him.

"I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Pondering what Christina had said Dylan made his way back to his room. The room was empty and this didn't worry him; William was probably in the bathroom or something.

The class president poster caught his eye and he smiled. It was the one he had made for his roommate, and one that he had taped in his sketchbook along with all the other design ideas for it he had had.

Then he noticed something. There weren't any tacks holding it up on the bottom. It was almost as though it was hiding something underneath. Glancing at the door and making sure he couldn't hear William returning, Dylan leant over his roommates bed and lifted the poster.

He blinked in shock. The poster was hiding something. It was a photograph; of him and William at the second wedding of Helen and Frank. They were just laughing and hanging out, both leaning against the refreshment table, looking perfectly relaxed and the friendship between them perfectly clear.

"What are you doing?" William's voice from right behind him made him jump and turn, letting the poster fall back into place.

"N-nothing!" Dylan stuttered.

"Yeah, sure."

Dylan avoided William's eyes and it was then that he noticed what was in William's hand. It was his sketchbook.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

William looked incredibly guilty. "I think there's something we have to talk about."

"Yeah I'd say so." _Oh god. Well here goes._

"Why is your sketchbook filled with pictures of me?"

"Is it my fault you're so good looking? Why'd you take it?"

"I was curious. Why'd you look under the poster?"

"Curiosity. Why'd you hide that picture?"

"I was embarrassed."

"About what?"

"Just drop it okay?"

"No. Why were you embarrassed?"

William gave him a pleading look. He looked so pathetic that Dylan took pity on him. Grabbing his sketchbook from his roommate he left the room.

"Phoebe!" he whined, entering the girls room without knocking and collapsing onto her bed.

Phoebe looked up from her book as her brother fell across her legs. "What's with you?"

"He's just moping like usual." Christina said from her desk.

"Shut up you. This is all your fault." Dylan snapped.

"What's she done this time?"

Dylan told them about what was hidden under the class president poster.

"I wondered where that photo went. I was going to frame it since you both looked so cute."

Dylan simply glared at Christina.

"Is that what the problem was? You think William fancies you?" Phoebe asked curiously.

_Huh? Why isn't she freaking or kicking a fuss? Shouldn't she be more surprised? _

"No. The problem is he doesn't."

Christina sighed. "I thought we already covered this? He does fancy you."

"No he doesn't. He just wants to be friends."

Christina and Phoebe exchanged a poignant look.

"Did he tell you this himself?" Christina asked.

"Not in so many words."

"Then its just your brain getting all- what's the word?" Christina looked to Phoebe for help.

"Fatalistic? Jumping to negative conclusions?"

"Yeah that's the one. Just tell him already!"

"Do I even have to dignify that?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"He rejects me horribly and requests a move to a different room. He freaks and starts yelling at me. He turns out to be a complete homophobe and beats the crap out of me. Need I remind you that he's bigger than me?"

"He could also like you back, y'know."

"Yeah, doubtful."

Simultaneously the girls rolled their eyes. "Drama queen." They stated together in the same cynical tone of voice.

"Its called being realistic."

"No. You're a drama queen. Get over yourself and go tell my brother how you feel about him. Now!"

Dylan mock saluted and darted out of the room as she threw a cushion at him.

A moment later he poked his head back into the room. "Thanks, girls." He said sincerely.

At their chorus of "Aw's" he disappeared from view with a distinct derisive mutter of "Girls."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "He's hopeless."

"He's male."

"Enough said."


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed. The whole family noticed the new restraint with which William and Dylan treated each other. It was clear that a rift of some sort had formed.

But they weren't fighting which was what they would normally do. They just stopped talking to each other.

Occasionally one would catch the other looking at him but the look was turned away quickly with a little blush.

Dylan spent most of his evenings camped out in Phoebe and Christina's room so he wouldn't have to talk to William. The girls pestered him constantly but it was better than the awkward silence which no amount of music could cover.

Sunday night found Dylan unable to sleep. He couldn't get comfortable no matter how he tossed and turned.

He didn't think that William was asleep yet. There were no telltale snores for starters.

Dylan considered talking to him, here in the dark where William couldn't see him blushing. He struggled with himself for a while before deciding that he didn't have the nerve and sighing got up and left the room quietly.

William decided that enough was enough and got up to follow him.

Up in the lighthouse tower Dylan leant against the rail and gazed out to the inky black sea shimmering in the moonlight.

"We need to talk." It wasn't an order, or a demand, it was gentle and firm, and Dylan knew there was no escape.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Dylan didn't look up as William stood beside him.

Despite what they'd said both remained silent for a while.

"You know the girls are starting to give me hell about you." Dylan was surprised to discover that it wasn't him who said it.

"What have they been saying?"

"Well according to them, we're hiding something."

Dylan chuckled, despite the sudden increase in his heartbeat. "Oh yeah? Any idea what?"

"Apparently the pair of us are hiding our true feelings."

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. They're pretty sure about you but weren't so sure about me."

_How many ways can I murder Phoebe and Christina without people noticing?_

"Did you believe them?"

_Wait, you moron, what are you doing? Oh crap._

"Not sure myself."

"Cryptic as always."

William chuckled.

"You want to explain the picture under the poster?"

"I like the photo. Wanna explain the sketchbook?"

"Not really."

"Come on dude. Tell me."

"No."

William sighed dramatically. "Do I have to point out that you're wearing my t-shirt?"

"Resorting to blackmail now? That's not like you."

"Whatever it takes."

"You're really not going to let up are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Ugh fine."

"I like it when I win. Explain please."

"Do I really have to? Wasn't it obvious?"

"Yeah. But I'm still gonna make you say it."

"Funny, I didn't know cruelty was a part of the military code."

"Technically the military dictates the ethical treatment of prisoners."

"Oh so I'm your prisoner now?"

_Oh. My. God! You are such a flirt. Oh shut up._

They looked at each other before looking away and snorting with laughter.

"Are you flirting with me?"

_Yes you fool!_

"Maybe."

"Good. It's about time."

Shyly Dylan smiled at him, not caring that the blush had made a comeback.

The kiss when it came was light, tentative, but determined. William's arms, snaking around the smaller boy's waist, held on as though to prevent him slipping away. They looked at each other and smiled before William bent down to capture his lips again, this time with more desire.

Further down the tower Phoebe and Christina high fived, grinning like madmen.


End file.
